BTS - Over A Broken Mario Figurine - NamJin
by StartedOffInnocent
Summary: Stressed from a bad day, Namjoon accidentally breaks Jin's most favored Mario figurine. Jin needs to give Namjoon a proper punishment. Warnings: smut, daddy kink, light bondage, sex toys, spanking, oneshot


**A/N: Hi! This is, obviously, a smut fic with Namjoon and Jin. If you do not like what you see, please don't insult us; just go to a different fanfic. However, constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated! Check us out at army_of_writers on Instagram for art, collages, updates on new fics, and more~ leave a '** **🍦' if you go- it'll be our little secret ;)**

 **Enjoy~!**

 **Disclaimer: We are not BTS, we do not mean to spread rumors about BTS, and we are not implying the members in this fanfiction do any of the sexual activities below. This is a _fanfiction_ and is pure (or not so pure) imagination _._ Have a nice day! **

* * *

After Namjoon came home from a long day of practicing rapping and dancing, he felt exhausted. Laying down on his bed, he grabbed one of Jin's Mario figurines that caught his eye. Namjoon pressed a hand to his brow and gave a deep sigh. Today really had been quite stressful, especially after the irritating prank Tae had pulled. He really did love him like his own family, but just thinking about the prank made stinging whips of anger rise in his heart.

* _snap_ *

Namjoon's eyes flew open and he looked at the figurine -now broken- in his hand. He felt a horrible, sinking feeling of dread. That was Jin's favorite figure- being the romantic he was, the little Mario figure was holding Princess Peach.

"Oh, shit... " he muttered. How was he going to explain this to Jin-hyung? Right then and there, Seokjin walked into the room. Seeing the broken figurine, Jin gasped and snatched the toy from Namjoon. Seokjin looked at Namjoon with disappointment clouding his eyes.

Curling his fingers around the broken figurine, Jin murmured, "This is a limited edition... i thought you'd be more careful with my things; of all the ones you could've broken, you broke the one my mother gave me..." Jin's voice quavered along with the memory and, pivoting, was about the run out of the room. Luckily, Namjoon was able to catch Jin's wrist before he left.

"Baby i'm so sorry. I didn't mean to break it. What can I do to help?"

"Nothing. Just- just forget about it." Namjoon slowly pushed Jin down on the bed.

"Does this help?" Namjoon started kissing Jin.

"A little bit," Jin muttered. Namjoon left butterfly kisses over Jin's' chest, neck, and face. Taking control, Jin switched places with Namjoon now sitting on him and making out. Seokjin ripped Namjoon's button down shirt off and ran his hands over Namjoons belly, chuckling when he blushed a bright red.

"I love men with muffin tops because they're so much more cuddly anyways," Jin snickered, bending down to lap at Namjoon's nipple.

"Mm, hyung-ah," Namjoon stuttered. Leaning back, one hand still playing with Namjoon's nipple, Jin smirked at Namjoon.

"You broke my favorite figurine... aren't you naughty? And you know what happens to bad boys, don't you?" Jin pinched the nipple hard, drawing a sharp breath from Namjoon.

"N-Naughty boys get punished," he said. Jin frowned and slapped Namjoon's thigh.

"That's -Daddy- to you," he growled. With wide eyes, Namjoon nodded obediently.

"That's what i thought." Seokjin began rubbing his hands everywhere on Namjoon. He slowly moved down until he got to Namjoon's pants. Jin snatched off Namjoon's belt and slid down his pants and underwear.

"This is what naughty boys deserve," Jin started stroking Namjoon's dick.

"Keep going, i need to learn my lesson," he moaned. Jin started sucking, faster and faster until Namjoon finally came.

"Hyung-ah, I love you."

Jin swallowed, continuing to smile warmly at Namjoon. "I love you too, babe. But we aren't quite done yet." He purred. Reaching to the nightstand, he took a pill from the bottle and held it over Namjoon's lips. "Helps you get excited again," he explained when receiving a concerned look. Deciding to trust his Daddy, Namjoon swallowed the pill with ease.

Jin grinned and leaned down to leave some marks on Namjoons' neck, one hand fondling his balls as he waited for the shortened refractory period to end. Soon enough, Namjoon was hard again. Jin hummed, staring proudly at the hickeys. "Daddy, they'll see..." Namjoon whispered. Jin rolled his eyes. "Wear a turtleneck. Ready to continue?"

Namjoon nodded. Jin reached into the nightstand again and pulled out cuffs while closing Namjoons eyes, saying he'd surprise him. In one quick move, Namjoons' hands were cuffed above him to the bedpost. Eyes wide open, Namjoon struggled and almost protested until Jin gave a malicious grin.

"This is your punishment, baby. You didn't think i'd let you get away without one, did you?" Seeing the panic in Namjoon's eyes, Jin placed both hands on Namjoon's cheeks.

"Shhh, baby, you know the safeword, right? Can you tell me what it is?"

Namjoon slowly stopped struggling and said, "Watermelons." Jin smiled.

"See? You can stop whenever you want. Now..." he slipped a cock ring onto Namjoon's penis, drawing a whimper from Namjoon himself. "It's time for your punishment."

Jin started to fiddle with namjoon's nipples and licked them passionately, groaning Namjoon's name as he'd did. Jin loved the lewd sounds Namjoon made while he sucked and bit.

"Right, now for the real torture. First and foremost, beg for me to fuck your ass like it's never been before."

Namjoon nodded or tried to nod but wasn't very successful. "Jin-"

"No no no, that's not what you call me."

"D-Daddy, please fuck me senseless I-I need your co- ah~" Namjoon was cut short as he felt Jin's fingers being inserted.

"Pardon?" Jin hummed.

"Daddy, please fuck me I need your cock!"

Feeling humiliated, he ducked his head and felt something huge penetrating him. Jin teased Namjoon by slowly sliding out of him and then thrusting full force.

"Mm Ahhh~ Master please, more I need m-more," Namjoon couldn't even get his words straight as Jin pulled in and out. Jin the thrusted as fast as he could.

"I'm c-coming Daddy~!." Jin decided to stop when he couldn't take it anymore as he felt Namjoon's ass twitch and suck his cock back in. Leaving poor Namjoon to lie there, Jin left the room hurriedly.

Jin came back with some sex toys, showing Namjoon what he had in his hands. Putting the dildo againts Namjoon's puckered asshole, Jin leaned in close to whisper in Namjoon's ear.

"If you want it, it's yours."

"Please Daddy!" Jin moved the toy to his mouth and started sucking on it. Jin put the dildo in Namjoon's mouth after, who started sucking on it as well. Seokjin and Namjoon started to tongue each other's mouths again, Jin sucking on Namjoon's tongue. As they were making out, Jin took the dildo and penetrated Namjoon's ass, slowly going up and down.

Jin shifted the dildo to different angles, hoping to find Namjoon's prostrate. Once he found it, he slowly rubbed the head of the dildo against Namjoon's prostrate and turned on the vibration of the toy. Jin smirked at delicious sight of Namjoon writhing on the bed and the lewd sounds coming out of Namjoon's mouth.

"A-a-aaah, hhah-aaA mnnnnn, D-Daddy please f-faster!" Namjoon tried to grind his hips and buck, only to feel a chilling emptiness inside him.

"Daddy's in control here. You aren't allowed to do anything unless Daddy tells you that you can. Understand?" Namjoon, mind clouded with lust, only whimpered. Jin awkwardly flipped Namjoon around so he was on his elbows and knees, hands still chained to the bedpost. He put one hand on the back if Namjoon's neck, pinning his head against the mattress. Raising a hand high, Jin brought it down with a sharp smack against Namjoon's backside. A sharp breath escaped Namjoon's mouth.

"Shit, that hurt what the f-"

* _smack*_

"You will not talk so rudely to your Daddy." Jin rubbed his lovers' ass gently, smiling at the pink glow that was developing.

"If you're a good boy, i'll reward you. If not..." Another slap against Namjoon's ass, Namjoon himself flinching.

"Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes," Namjoon muttered.

"What was that?"

"Yes, Daddy" Namjoon said, face flushing even more. Still holding Namjoon's neck down, Jin's other hand slowly fingered Namjoon's asshole, scissoring and prodding. "I'm a lot bigger than that dildo, you think you can handle me again?" Namjoon nodded, arching his back in an attempt to entice Jin.

Jin smirked, his entire body felt like it was flowing with ecstasy. He prepped himself to enter Namjoon, squeezing lube onto his fingers.

"Why don't you beg for me...?" He purred, mouthing Namjoon's ear.

Namjoon's voice was quivering as he moaned, "D-daddy, please..".Jin smacked his ass hard.

"Please what, naughty boy?"

"Please fill me with your cock, fuck me like the good boy I am...please daddy please.." Namjoon moaned.

"You are a good boy aren't you?" Jin said sweetly as he pressed his tip teasingly to Namjoons entrance. Jin thrusted hard and fast, the bed creaking and shaking with every violent roll of his hips.

"Mm-haaah, a-aah" Namjoon moaned. Gripping Namjoon's hips, Jin angled himself to hit his lovers prostrate.

"A-Ah! Daddy im- im going to c-cum," he shouted. Namjoon whimpered as he had a dry orgasm, the cock ring holding in every last drop of cum.

"D-Daddy I need to cum, p-please let me cum," he moaned, eyes rolling into his head from being overstimulated. Jin played with Namjoons' nipples, growling.

"You love my big cock don't you, slut? You love it when I fuck you so hard you can't walk for the next week, huh? You take my cock like you were made for it, baby. You're my little whore aren't you, spreading you're legs and letting me fuck you while the other members are away?" Namjoon moaned again, his need to cum only increasing with the dirty language being said to him.

"Y-Yes Daddy i l-love your big cock, I'm your f-filthy slut, just pl-please let me cum," Namjoon stuttered. As Jin felt his own orgasm exploding, he gripped the cock ring and slid it off.

"D-Daddy!" Namjoon shouted as he and Jin came together. Namjoon let his body relax, letting out several more soft moans as he took deep breaths. He could feel Jin's cum dripping from his asshole. Jin looked down at him and smirked, quite proud of himself. Namjoon laid there for a few seconds before Jin pulled him to sit upright.

"Get up, lets go to the bathroom. You don't want to get a UTI." Namjoon stood with Jin and they both walked to the bathroom.

"Y-You could've pulled out you know..." Namjoon mumbled. Jin kissed his cheek and said "I remember you telling me you liked it , though," Jin teased. It took them both about a minute to finish using the bathroom. Namjoon stood at the sink, washing his hands until Jin came up behind him and hugged him around his waist.

"I love you." He whispered. Staring at the both of them in the mirror- sweaty, flushed, and satisfied, Namjoon turned his head and kissed Jin's cheek.

"I love you too."

xoxoxoxox

Epilogue; The Next Morning:

Namjoon woke up feeling sticky from the activites the night before. Thinking to go take a shower, he tried to move- only to feel an intense, aching pain in his hips, lower back, and rear. He quickly stopped moving to alleviate the pain.

"Hey, asshole," he griped, pulling at Jin's shoulder. Jin, still half asleep, cracked an eye open.

"Mmm?" Namjoon scowled.

"I can't move."

"What? Yes you c-... oh." Flicking Jin's forehead, he felt his annoyance drain away at Jin's apologetic look.

"Make me breakfast and we'll call it even," He -begrudgingly- huffed. Jin's lips turned up at the corners, trying not to laugh. Thankfully he slid out of bed, acquiesced, and padded out of the room. Namjoon pulled the covers up to his ears, blushing furiously and ducking his head under the covers.

By the time Jin came back with a tray pilled high with food, Namjoon was asleep. Jin smiled fondly.

"...fucker."

* * *

 **A/N: We hope you enjoyed our first smut fic! Remember to follow army_of_writers on Instagram for notices on new stories/chapters~ Thanks for reading, and remember to favorite and review if you enjoyed!**


End file.
